


Fanning the Flames

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Candles, F/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor sets up a little surprise for Rose in their bedroom.





	Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 12 - candles); also timepetalsprompts Eccleston Bingo (squares: hand porn, fantastic, balancing on arms, nudity/bare arsed)

“Whatcha watching?”

Rose looked up from her spot on the couch at the Doctor leaning in the doorway. “‘S an American show. Doesn't start for a couple more years in my time. Modern Family?”

The Doctor sauntered into the room and plopped down next to Rose and stretched his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side and rested her hand between his hearts. 

He kissed the top of her head before grabbing some of her popcorn and tossing it into his mouth. “What's it about?”

“Oh, it’s a sitcom. Kinda like The Office, you know, like they’re makin’ a documentary? But with a family.”

They watched the Valentine’s episode in companionable silence, until Rose turned to the Doctor. “Um…” She nibbled nervously on her lip. “...d’ you think we could maybe try something like that?”

“Like what?”

“Somethin’ like Phil and Claire did. You know a little roleplaying.”

The Doctor boggled. “You want me to go to the local and pretend I'm a bloke named Clive?”

“No. I didn't mean...I just thought...never mind. It was a stupid idea.”

“Do you wish I was more human? Is that what this is about because--”

“What? No! It wasn’t...I love you just the way you are. I just thought it might be fun...a little bit sexy. Forget I said anythin’.” Rose slumped back into the couch and kept her eyes firmly focused on the telly.

“Rose--”

“I’m gonna make some tea. What any?” Rose hopped up from the couch and fled the room before the Doctor could answer.

He ran his hands through his hair and stared helplessly at the empty doorway. He reached for the remote and noticed one of Rose’s magazines laying off to the side. He scanned the article that it was open to: _“How to Keep Your Alien Happy in the Bedroom: Tips for the Enterprising Human.”_ His mouth fell open and his ears turned pink. He glanced in the direction Rose had disappeared and began making plans.

\--

Rose walked briskly through the console room toward the front door. “See ya, Doctor. I’ll be back later, yeah?”

“Rose!” She paused and turned to face him. “I, er, just wanted to...about earlier.”

Rose bit her lip. “We okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I overreacted. I thought maybe you weren’t satisfied, an’ I…”

“That is definitely not the case. You leave me _thoroughly_ satisfied.”

“Ah, good. I, erm, have something for you.” 

The Doctor picked up a wrapped package from the jump seat and handed it to her. Rose grinned and went to open it. “Wait. It’s for later. Open it...later.”

Rose’s nose scrunched in confusion. “When later?”

“Just after you go Christmas shopping and before you come back.”

“O...kay?”

The Doctor hugged her and kissed her crown. “Have fun with your mum, I’m gonna miss you.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I won’t be gone more than a few hours, you nutter.”

He grinned at her. “Always miss you when you're not with me.”

Rose smirked. “You could come with...”

His eyes widened. “Ah, no.”

Rose laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “Later, Doctor. Love you.”

“I love you too, Rose Tyler.”

The Doctor stood at the monitor watching the courtyard outside of Bucknall House. He watched as Rose and Jackie left for their girl’s day. He gave it another 10 minutes and then he dematerialized.

\--

Ten (relative) days later, the Doctor took care to land exactly five minutes after he had left the Powell Estate. He checked his coordinates twice and even asked the TARDIS to make sure he hadn’t arrived too late. At her calming hum, he let out a deep breath and ran his fingers over the short beard he spent the last week and a half growing. Rose was going to be mad enough that he’s left without telling her, but he shuddered to think how she’d feel if she found out because he’d disappeared without a trace. 

He spun on his heel and walked to the wardrobe room.

\--

Rose sat on her childhood bed and turned the package over in her hands. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it the whole time she’d been out with her mum. Finally having a few minutes to herself while Jackie made tea, Rose ripped into the paper and shimmied open the box. She gaped at the most gorgeous gown she’d ever seen. _Wha?_

With each garment she removed another layer was revealed, until finally there was nothing in the box but velvet shoes. Rose looked at the ensemble spread across her bed and felt a bubble of excitement building within. She couldn’t wait to see where the Doctor planned on taking her next.

“Mum! I need help with an outfit.”

\--

Rose slipped into the TARDIS wearing full Tudor court dress. Her mum had been astonished to see her daughter turned out in such finery. But she’d helped her figure out which layers went in which order and even insisted they search the internet for an a era appropriate hairstyle. Rose ran her hands nervously over the silver bodice. 

“Doctor?”

At her call, he stepped through the archway into the console room. “Call me, ‘Norfolk.’”

“Wha?” Her eyes ran over his lean form, dressed to match her in style. The doublet and jerkin accentuating his wide shoulders, and the hose, his runners legs. He never dressed for their adventures.

He stepped closer and raised her hand to his lips. “M’ name, milady. It’s Norfolk.”

Rose’s thoughts flashed over her face. Surprise, confusion, then finally dawning understanding. Her jaw dropped and the Doctor cupped her cheek before running his thumb over her lower lip. 

“This okay?”

Rose, voice caught in her throat, nodded. 

He beamed at her. “Fantastic.” He leaned forward to kiss her, took her hand in his, and led her toward their bedroom.

When Rose stepped through the doorway, she stopped short. He’d lit the room with candles of all sizes, creating a soft, romantic atmosphere. A gauzy fabric hung from the ceiling, cocooning their bed which he’d covered in dark velvet and silk fabrics.

She spun to face him. “Doctor--”

“Norfolk.”

She smiled at her lover. “Norfolk, it’s gorgeous. You did all this for me? But--”

“A lady such as yourself, beautiful, kind, smart, deserves only the finest life has to offer. And I’m just the man to give it to you.”

“That you are.” Rose ran her hand over his velvet coated chest.

The Doctor stepped behind Rose and kissed the back of her neck. His fingers went to her laces. “We have to hurry, milady. The Queen will be looking for you shortly.”

Rose shivered in anticipation. “By...by all means, Norfolk, undress me.”

The Doctor adroitly unlaced her gown, skirt, and corset, leaving her standing in a see-through shift. He picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. She raised her eyebrow. “You’re a bit overdressed, Norfolk. Are you going to join me or should I start on my own?”

His eyes darkened as her hand slipped under the fabric and swirled around her clit.

He shed his clothing faster than she’d ever seen him disrobe before. She gave him a half-lidded grin and moved her other hand to tweak her nipple. 

He growled and crawled up the bed toward her. He hovered over her, trying to decide where to start. His eyes were drawn to the dusky areolas just visible through the thin material. He bent down and took one in his mouth. 

Rose sighed and ran her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck. He groaned and thrust against her hip. 

“Up.” 

It took Rose a moment to process his demand. “What?”

He fingered the last barrier between them. “This has to come off.”

“Oh!” Rose lifted her hips and wriggled the shift out from under her. The Doctor pulled the offending item from over her head and tossed it to the floor.

“Much better.” He pulled the pins from her hair causing it to collapse and then finally cascade over her shoulders. Rose moved to remove the garters from around her thighs. He stayed her hand. “Leave those.”

Her lips quirked. “As, my lord, wishes.” She laid back upon the pillows and spread her legs for him.

“Ro-- Milady, you’re beautiful.” He settled himself in the cradle of her thighs. 

She cupped his jaw and ran her stockinged foot up his leg. “I love you.”

“And I, you.” His head dropped to her collarbone and he peppered her with tiny kisses. He propped himself up with one arm, as his other went to line his cock up to her dripping entrance. 

She lifted her other leg and locked her feet around his waist. “Fuck me...Norfolk.”

She arched her back and he slipped into her. He bracketed her with his arms and ran his lips along her neck to her mouth as he began thrusting. Rose ran her hands over the his back. He caught her lower lip and scraped it with his teeth. Her groan had him picking up his pace. She clenched around him and he lost his rhythm bucking wildly. Her hands moved to the flexing muscles of his arse and squeezed. His heaving breath tickled her ear. 

“Harder, Doctor. Please.”

He steadied his movement and drove into her deeper. Her toes curled at his back as the coil of pleasure tightened at her core. When he brought his lips to hers, tongues tangling, she shattered. He pumped into her a few more times and found his own release. 

He collapsed on top of her, then quickly rolled off to her side. 

She ran her fingers over his bearded chin. “Thank you.”

He rested his forehead against the side of her head. “‘M sorry ‘bout earlier.”

She laughed. “You’ve more than made up for it.” She continued her stroking of the short facial hair. “Where’d this come from?”

“I, er. While you were shopping with your mum, I went into the vortex to do some repairs that I’d been neglecting.”

Her eyes widened. “How long were you gone?”

“Five minutes.”

She glared. “For you.”

“Ten days.”

“Doctor!”

“I didn’t want to worry you, but I also wanted to surprise you. I’m sorry.”

Rose’s ire deflated. “I’m too satisfied to be mad, just promise me you won’t do it again.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Shut up. You’ve got me.” Rose turned her head to him and snogged him.

He pulled back and gave her a wicked grin. “The Queen hasn’t called for you yet, milady, we might just have time for another round.” He slowly made his way down her body intent on making her scream his name no less than half a dozen more times.


End file.
